lexiconnoisseurfandomcom-20200215-history
Carthage
Geordi Baptiste of Carthage: “We must stop these … inventors … before they turn us all into twisted mutants.” Valiance Voxsola: “You say that as if mutants are a bad thing. What do you plan to do, paint your way to ascension?” – Excerpt from transcripts of the 7th Grand Debate of Marrakesh Prehistory The city of Carthage was founded in E1Y814, and was originally the center of a powerful Mediterranean empire. It was destroyed by the Romans in E1Y146. Though the site was eventually recolonized, Carthage did not regain its former importance until it was claimed and rebuilt by the Baptiste Dynasty as their seat of power, beginning in E4Y6. Baptiste Dynasty Rule In addition to being the capital of an expansive and peaceful empire, Carthage under the Baptistes became a flourishing center of culture, art, and architecture. It was noted for several impressive landmarks, especially the Tower of the Helix and Yellow Giant Citadel , whose ruins can still be seen in the city. Unfortunately, truly novel ideas were lacking, especially in the technological realm, for the Baptistes suppressed their development both within and outside their empire. In this scholar's opinion, the Baptistes acted in this manner because they were deeply fearful of the “unintended consequences” of unrestrained scientific progress. Most of the more visionary Carthaginian scientists and engineers fled to Epiphany (then called Edinburgh) and established an underground resistance there. Epiphany would eventually become Carthage's most bitter rival as the capital of young Phlogistonia*. Revolutionary Years The Baptiste Empire's persistent tendency to cramp technological innovation, restrict individuality in the name of unity, and meddle in the global economy created considerable unrest among its neighbors and vassals. This inevitably culminated in a long and bloody war of liberation led by the irrepressible nation of Phlogistonia, beginning in E7Y0. The Baptistes were initially overwhelmed by Phlogistonia's superior weaponry, but pulled together a response with some hasty reverse-engineering (the Barca project being the most famous example, though unsuccessful) and endured by virtue of their far greater numbers and resources. In the later part of the Revolution, Phlogistonians laid siege to Carthage for nearly two years (E7Y12-E7Y14). This attempt to conquer the city cost the revolutionaries much and was ultimately a failure. It opened the door for the Baptistes to re-conquer much of Phlogistonia and exact brutal revenge. The tide turned yet again when Carthage was weakened from within by the destruction of the Yellow Giant Citadel , enabling the last of the Hintersteppen Mongoose Warriors to take the city in a series of guerrilla operations. Post-Revolution to Present Day Post-Revolution Carthage was controlled by the Flambeauxs of Phlogistonia for several decades. They focused their efforts on rebuilding key infrastructure, controlling lingering Nomad Blight artifacts, and rounding up Baptiste war criminals. After all known heirs of Flambeaux vanished in a presumed mass ascension, Carthage was reorganized as a technocracy. The city has since been governed by a Chief Engineer and a Council of Technicians, assisted by a massive artificial intelligence known as Insurgent and its team of Ariaxan servitors. Contests are held every two years to determine if any citizens may replace members of the Council by virtue of superior intelligence and skill. Carthage continues to be recognized as a prosperous and influential city-state. -- Ariane Vulpinia *Some scholars have noted that the more common name for Phlogistonia in the historical record is “Orma,” and claim that "Phlogistonia" was merely a nickname based on the heavy use of Phlogiston in this nation's technology. Research into this name indicates that its literal meaning is “Oru dung.” Thus it is likely a derogatory term for Phlogistonia invented by pro-Baptiste partisans, and will not be used here. Citations Baptiste Dynasty Barca Flambeaux Dynasty Mongoose Warriors Yellow Giant Citadel